More Than Meets the Eye
by SilverGinkgo
Summary: Miley is your average teenager who just happens to find out that an alien race has come to earth to start a war. A Transformers live action movie fanfic. Pairings SamXMikaela, later on BumblebeeXOC Miley
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

Why were they even at this party, it wasn't like there was any intelligent conversation going on. It definitely wasn't as though Trent was a rocket scientist; actually he was far from it. Why did she even hang out with that guy anyway? But then again it was her choice to come to this party so it was her problem as well as Mikaela's.

Miley sighed and slumped down against an oak tree, happy that she had decided against wearing a skirt, sitting with a skirt was not always easy, especially with men flocking around any girl they thought was cute. She looked over to Mikaela and sighed again, her friend saw her and gave her a small apologetic look and then turned back to Trent who appeared to be very immersed in the story he was telling.

Suddenly the sound of an engine reached her ears and she looked around to see a beat up old Camaro driving up, it parked on the curb and two very familiar looking boys exited the car; one was that kid who did that history project today in class and was auctioning off some of the item's in the process. What was his name again? It started with a 'S', Steven? No, Stan? Nope! Sam! That was it his name was Sam! Sam Witwhatever... she couldn't seem to remember his last name it was something odd.

And then of coarse there was Miles, who was always hitting on her and could never take the hint that she wasn't interested.

Mikaela looked up to see two boys walking towards her, she had thought she had seen them somewhere but couldn't put her finger on it, Trent had noticed that she had lost interest in his story and looked over to see what had caught his girl's eye.

Miley quickly stood up when Miles jumped onto the tree that she had been leaning against and she walked over and stood next to her brunette friend and watched as Sam approached them.

"What are you here for?" Trent asked the shorted boy as stood in front of the three, he looked over to Miles who was now hang upside down in the tree by his knee's and looking intently over at Miley, she rolled her eyes.

"We are here...to climb this tree!" he finally said looking back to the jock.

Trent sneered. "I can see that."

Mikaela looked over to Miley who was ignoring the glances she was receiving from Miles

"So annoying..." the brunette scoffed.

"Yeah well at least you don't have a locker next to him!" the other brunette replied looking at her friend with a hopeless look.

The girls looked back just in time to see the end results of an insult that Sam had just delivered to Trent.

"Come on..." he said turning his back on the group and looking to the boy in the tree to signal it was time to go.

The group could hear a harsh whisper from Sam as king his friend what was he thinking climbing a tree but they could not hear the reply.

Mikaela looked over to Trent and gave him a smile and then looked to the car that was his.

"So you think I could take it for a spin?" she asked him hopefully, but his reply was something she did not expected, not even from him.

"I don't let chicks drive this car!" he said looking to Mikaela and then to Miley.

_"Chicks!?"_ thought Miley in anger, she would have socked him if Mikaela hadn't been there.

"And beside's my little bunny-"

That was it that was the last straw.

"I'm not your little bunny!" the brunette scowled and turned from him and began to walk off.

Miley began to follow but not before she childishly turned around and stuck her tongue out at him and then turned without a second glance and followed her friend who was now on the sidewalk and walking in the direction of her house.

The two girls hadn't been walking long when they heard a familiar hum of a car and they turned to see Sam driving up in his new yellow Camaro.

"Would you ladies like a ride?" he asked looking primarily at Mikaela.

The two girls looked at each other and then began to get in.

Miley could see a sort of interest that Sam displayed when he saw her friend so she quickly situated herself in the back seat and allowed Mikaela to sit in the front with Sam.

Through out the ride home Miley paid little attention to the conversation between the newly acquainted teens but, rather busied herself with fingering the back of the leather car seat in front of her. She paused and listened, she could have sworn she heard a small purr coming from the vehicle, but decided that it was just the way the car sounded; after all it was pretty old and probably needed mountains of work.

A sudden jolt disturbed her from her thoughts and she looked out the window to see that the tires were kicking up dust and they were off the main road.

"No,no,no,no,no!" Sam repeated over and over. "I'm not-I didn't-you see-" he stared to babble as the car began to slow and then stopped as it reached a small over look that overlooked the valley; it was rather romantic.

Sam looked over to the female in the passenger seat and began to try to explain that he had played to part in this and that he hadn't intended for this to happen.

Miley rolled her eyes at him as Mikaela told him to pop the hood after the car wouldn't start after two attempts. He obeyed and did what he said and popped the hood, the two got out of the car.

Miley rested her head on the back of the seat in front of her, her head was beginning to hurt, all she really wanted to do was go home and get some much needed rest. She sighed and then leaned back letting her head fall back onto the head rest; she began to drum her fingers against the empty seat next to her waiting to hear if the car was fixed or not.

Then suddenly there was that purring sound again. She sat up looking around wildly, the two out sided hadn't seemed to notice anything so she assumed that it was just her imagination this time.

"Jeez...I just want to get home and go to bed and maybe have a nice dream or two..." she said to herself as she leaned back once more and closed her eyes only to open them in fright when the radio suddenly started up and began to play the song 'Sweet Dreams Are Made of This.'

"Oh my god!" she cried in shock and fright and quickly and clumsily stumbled out of the car and outside onto the dusted ground.

The two teens gave her odd looks as she dusted herself off.

"T-the radio just stared up! I didn't push anything, I swear!" she said looking at them.

"I was fooling around with the engine a little..." said Sam as he ducked into the car and turned off the radio. "Maybe it caused the radio to start up?" he said that as more of a question then a fact.

Miley nodded and then saw Mikaela walking up to her.

"Come on let's go." she said and began to drag her friend away from the scene. "I hope you get your car fixed." she then called over her shoulder.

Miley looked up at her and then back over her shoulder to see Sam frantically getting in his car.

No sooner had she turned around did she hear that same soft hum of the Camaro engine and Sam pulled along side them and Mikaela was the first to get in the car and finally Miley got in scooting once again in to the back seat and waited for them to pull up at her house.

She noticed that the car hadn't made anymore weird actions as they rode along in silence and she was happy for that.

"Thanks for the ride." she told Sam when she got out of the car and stood in front of her house.

"No problem." he replied and the looked over to Mikaela who was still in the passenger side seat.

"Hey Mikaela, you know you can always stay at my house if you want." Miley offered to her friend who smiled.

"No it's fine, I have a lot of work to do when I get home, but see you tomorrow?" she asked and her friend returned the smile and nodded.

Sam sat mildly surprised at how long it took girls to say goodbye to each other and he was beginning to grow a little bored.

"Well thanks again." the girl said to him finally and he said goodbye and began to pull away from the curb. "See you tomorrow!" he heard her shot to her friend as they pulled out on to the road and began to drive away.

Miley began to walk up to her house, she was tired and she really needed a good night's sleep. Walking into the house, careful enough to remember to lock the door behind her she walked quietly up to her room and quickly put on her pajamas and got into bed with a tired sigh.

As she lay in bed she tried to think of things that were nice things to fall asleep to. She tired to think of the outfit she would wear tomorrow when she met up with Mikaela, but she found it in vain, she couldn't seem to stop wondering about what was up with Sam Witwicky's new car.


	2. Chapter 2: Monster in the Warehouse

**Authors note: thank you to all that have reviewed! here is another chapter in the story, enjoy!**

Making sure she looked fabulous she ran the brush through her hair one more time. She suddenly thought back to last night with Sam's car playing the song 'Sweet Dreams' after she had talked about having a goodnight's rest and she could imagine the little yellow Camaro playing the song 'One More Time' by Eiffel 65 while she ran her brush through her hair for the final time.

Picking up her purse from the kitchen table her little brother made a face at her using his two pieces of bacon as fangs. She rolled her eyes and then headed for the door only to be stopped by her mother's voice from the kitchen.

"Where are you going so early?" she heard her mother call and then scold her brother for playing with his food.

"Meeting up with Mikaela!" she called back and then opened then door only to be stopped again, this time by her father's voice.

"Do you want anything to eat?" he called from the kitchen not bothering to look up from his news paper.

"No dad, I'm going to get breakfast with Mikaela!" she called back in annoyance; parents wanted to know everything you were doing and how you were going to be going about doing it, and who you were with. She walked out onto the walk way but not before her brother called after her.

"Bye Moo-ley!" he called then making the sound of a cow and then laughed.

"Bye Fatty Matty!" she called back with a growl.

He was one to talk! He after all was the one that was a little plump, then again all the relatives thought it was so cute and would pinch his cheeks every time they came to visit.

She rolled her eyes and mounted her little light blue scooter and drove off in the direction of the small cafe in town she and Mikaela always met up in on weekends and summer days.

"Hey Miley!" called Mikaela as her friend parked on the street and walked over to her.

Miley pulled out the other chair at the two person table and sat down next to her friend.

"You're a little late." the teen commented as her friend sat down.

"Yeah, my parents and of coarse my stupid little brother calling me fat first thing in the morning." she replied with a small groan.

"Little brothers are so stupid..." she commented and then put a hand on her shoulder. "He's the one who should watch his weight with all the crap he eats!" she then added and the two girls laughed.

A sudden piercing scream reached their ears and they looked over to see none other then Sam Witwicky riding frantically on a bike, a very pink bike with little purple tassels. He looked behind him in fear and failed to notice a bump in the sidewalk and seconds later he was sprawled out on the ground on his back.

The two girls stared down at him. Mikaela arched an eyebrow and was the first to say anything.

"That looked like it hurt..." she said knowing full well that it had, had to.

"Y-yeah..." he said beginning to stand up with a grimace.

Suddenly a familiar little yellow Camaro skidded around the corner and Sam jumped up and screamed.

"My car's stalking me! I'm too young to die!" he screeched and mounted the pink bike and rode off as quick as he could.

His car seemed to have spotted him and it revved its engine and speed off in the direction its owner was going.

"Sam! What the-?!" Mikaela began but stopped herself as the Camaro went speeding by.

The two girls stood in shock as they watched the two retreating forms; the sudden sound of a police siren shook them from their stupor and they watched as a police car sped by no doubt chasing after Sam and his possessed Camaro.

Mikaela was the first to recover.

"That's it!" she huffed and walked over to her motorbike and mounting it.

Miley looked over to her friend in curiosity.

"What are you doing?" she asked her friend, arching an eyebrow.

"What do you think!? I'm going to find out what's up with Sam!" she replied and buckled her helmet and revved the bike's engine.

Miley thought for a moment and then looked back to her friend.

"Wait up, I'm coming." she sighed and walked over to her scooter.

Jeez it wasn't that hard to find a guy on a pink girl's bike being chased by a beat up old Camaro and a police car. Well that was what Miley thought until Sam disappeared and there was no sign of where he went.

She followed behind Mikaela closely, scouting out to see if she could spot the strange boy. Their little chase had lead them to a rundown, old parking garage; he could be anywhere in that mess of metal and machinery.

She was about to pull up along side Mikaela and tell her that this little search was useless when suddenly Sam bolted out from inside a old metal building, screaming like a mad man, which him might as well had been.

"Mikaela! Miley! Stop!" he shouted at the top of his lungs as he ran towards them, he no longer had his bike and the two girls were wondering what had happened to it. He just kept running towards them and then without warning he jumped up and pulled Mikaela off her bike.

The other teenaged girl had no time to react and her scooter crashed into the now abandoned bike and she flew off her scooter screaming and landed hard on the cracked concrete.

"Sam what is wrong with you!" Miley managed to hear Mikaela scream at the boy, she tried to look up to see what had happened but her vision blurred and it took her a moment to steady herself.

"There's a monster following me!" he screeched and looked around wildly.

"What are you taking about?!" the girl screamed at him in reply, she was about to say more when she noticed Sam's eyes grow wide with terror. "Sam...?" she asked worriedly.

"Miley look out!" the boy screamed at the other girl who had fallen a good ten feet in front of them.

She looked up, her vision had cleared but at this moment she was wishing that she had been knocked unconscious.

A huge robot looking creature with angry glowing red eyes was running top speed towards them.

She wanted to scream but found she was too scared to even do that; her body seemed immobile as the creature neared and she was sure that this was the end for all of them.

Just when all seemed lost the possessed little yellow Camaro skidded to a halt along side the frightened teens and it revved its engine and beeped it horn signaling them to get in.

The group stared at it in surprise until Sam got a hold of himself and told the girls to get in the car. They looked at him in fright and confusion but he quickly pushed them into the car, Miley once again took the back seat. Sam and Mikaela jump in and shut the doors and the car revved its engine and spun its wheels and took off as fast as it could.

Miley hugged the seat in front of her tightly shutting her eye's, she could her Mikaela screaming over and over 'We're gonna die! We're gonna die!' and then Sam saying they where going to be fine only to be screaming the exact same thing seconds later as the Camaro sped through an abandoned warehouse.

The sun had set and the sky had darkened and they were still being chased by the monster, which was now in the form of a police car, the one that had been chasing after Sam earlier.

For a moment there was silence as the Camaro parked and hid itself for a few minutes only to speed off as soon as the police car had passed its hiding space by; and once again the chase resumed, the car bring them up on a sandy hill top.

Its doors suddenly opened and it pushed the kids out and they landed in a heap on the dusty ground.

They looked up at the car, but nothing could have prepared them for what happen next.


	3. Chapter 3: New Ride

Before them now stood another robot only this time it wasn't a police car that had transformed it had been Sam Witwicky's Camaro.

For a brief moment it looked back at its passengers and nodded its head for them to run. The police car monster was coming at them fast and the once little yellow Camaro took a fighting stance and awaited the first blow.

Sam grabbed onto Mikaela's hand and pulled her along.

"Miley!" Mikaela shouted back at her friend who was still sitting in the same spot the Camaro had put her in, the brunette's eye wide.

The two didn't have any time to go back to get the terror stricken girl because a small very nasty little metallic creature had detached itself from the larger robot and was now running towards them as fast as its little legs could carry it. The two teenagers screamed and made a mad dash to get away from it.

By the time Miley had snapped out of her shock the monster had laid a punch directly on the Camaro's face. The smaller bot spun backwards, its feet almost crushing Miley; it looked down at her for a moment and she was surprised to see worry run across its eyes, if you could call them eyes that was. Unfortunately the Camaro hadn't been paying attention to the fight and the other bot landed a good punch to the side of his head sending the bot once more spinning back, almost falling to the ground this time; the monster police car took this as an opportunity and pounced on the smaller bot before it had time to stand up.

Miley looked in horror as the Camaro bot began to get torn a part by the savage bot. Her fear suddenly vanished and was replaced by anger, that little bot was trying to protect them and that horrid monster was beating it up because of it.

She searched the ground around her and found a long metal pole; she picked it up holding it steady and then took aim at the back of the monster. Then with one powerful thrust she catapulted it towards the beast.

The pole rammed into the larger bot and bore itself into one of its exposed area on its back. Miley wasn't the javelin thrower on the track team for nothing, she would have given herself a pat on the back it hadn't been a life death situation. The bot drew up and growled in anger and then turned and saw the human girl staring back at him; she dare challenge him? A pathetic human?! He roared and then charged at her in fury.

_"Oh crap!" _she thought to herself and turned quickly and began to run in the opposite direction. _"You idiot! What were you thinking!?"_ her head screamed.

She hadn't gotten more then a few yards when she heard the familiar sound of metal crashing together; she turned and saw that the smaller bot had rammed its body into her pursuer. The larger bot landed on the ground with a loud crash and dirt and sand flew up around the warring bots.

When the dust cleared she could see the two writhing on the ground, both trying to pin the other down. The Camaro suddenly got a hold of the others ankle and swung it full force into a power transformer causing sparks to fly and metal to bend and break. The power transformer groaned from the sudden impact and the metal support beams began to screech and bend. Suddenly unable to stand anymore it came crashing down upon the monster, crushing it beneath a pile of metal and wires.

Finally the dust cleared and Miley looked over to the spot where the monster had landed, it twitched and then didn't move again. She let out a breath of relief; she hadn't noticed that she had been holding. She knew that by now she probably looked like she had gone through a war, which was pretty close to what had just happened.

She suddenly remembered the little Camaro and she looked over to it to see it rising shakily to its feet. It slowly turned to face her and then cautiously began to approach the frazzled human girl. She thought about taking a step back but thought better of it and stayed put.

Now only five feet in front of her it crouched down and stared intently at her. She stared back at it; she hadn't noticed before but he had the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

He cocked his head to one side and continued to stare at her in curiosity. Finally she decided she would try to communicate with it.

"A-are you okay?" she asked not letting her guard down even for a moment.

For a moment it didn't reply and then finally shook its head 'yes'.

"Are you the good guy?" she then ventured and he shook his head yes again. "That's good..." she admitted softly and he nodded. There was a pause for a moment and then she asked. "Can you talk?"

He looked away and sadly shook his head 'no'.

"I'm sorry..." she managed to say, wondering why she truly thought she was sorry.

He looked back over to her and cocked his head to the side again.

A sudden sound from the sky reached their ears and they looked up to see something flying over head. It looked oddly enough like the head of that nasty little robot that had been chasing Sam and Mikaela. Sam and Mikaela! Miley began to worry about what had happened to her friends when they suddenly appeared over the hill they had run down. She ran over to them and Mikaela pulled her into a hug.

"Are you okay? We were so worried!" Mikaela told her while pulling away.

"Worried about me?! I was worried about you! That nasty little bugger ran after you guys!" she replied to her friend and then looked over to Sam only to look back over to Mikaela in confusion. "Uh...Why is Sam in his boxers?" she asked.

He blushed and looked away from the two girls.

The friends little reunion was short lived because of coarse Sam noticed that his car was still a giant robot. He began to take a few steps towards it only to be stopped by Mikaela's words.

"Sam! What are you doing?" she asked him in fear as he approached the robot that was looking at them in curiosity.

Miley looked over to her friend.

"He protected me...I don't think he's going to hurt us..." she said and then looked back up to the robot who nodded.

"Where did you come from...?" Sam suddenly asked as he neared the robot.

The group heard him flip through radio stations and the finally land on a preaching broadcast; he pointed to the skies as the preacher said 'and then from the heavens...'

"So you're from heaven?" Mikaela finally asked and the bot nodded and then transformers back into a Camaro.

The group stared at him in confusion and then Mikaela finally asked.

"What's he want us to do...?" she asked looking at Sam for an answer.

"I think he wants us to come with him..." he replied to her and he received odd looks from both girls. "What?" he asked them.

"So you suddenly understand robot?" Mikaela hissed at him.

"Well no, it's just- it seems he wants us to- I don't know- he..." he began to babble when he was suddenly cut off by Miley walking past him and then carefully getting into the back seat of the Camaro.

She noticed his engine purr in response and she smiled slightly.

The two others looked at each other and then finally got into the car.

Sam looked at Mikaela in surprise as she told him to scoot over and then squished in next to him in the passenger's side seat.

The engine revved and the Camaro spun its wheels and took off.

They were now traveling through on one of the subterranean highway routes driving in silence, well the Camaro was actually driving on his own and need no assistance from any of the humans present in the car.

Sam looked over to Mikaela and then finally breaking the silence he asked.

"Why don't you go sit in that seat over there?"

"Because he's driving." she replied in a matter-of-fact tone and glanced over to him with an expression on her face that read 'are you an idiot?'

He nodded and then fell silent again.

"Then why don't you sit in my lap?" he then questioned.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well because I have the only seatbelt, and you know safety first." he replied and looked at her hopefully.

She thought for a moment and then finally gave in.

"Fine..." she said and scooted over and into his lap.

Miley rolled her eyes when she heard the seatbelt click, sighing she patted the seat next to her, knowing that he could fell this gesture from her.

"Thank you for saving me..." she whispered and his engine purred in response and she smiled.

"What did you say?" Sam asked turning his head best he could in her direction.

"I wasn't talking to you." she replied back and the car became quiet again.

Mikaela finally broke the silence.

"Y' know, if he transformers into a cool robot, why does he change back into this piece of crap Camaro?" she whispered to Sam.

The car came to a stop and pushed everyone out as it had before.

Getting up Miley glared over at Mikaela who gave her a confused look.

"Oh no! Now you pissed him off! That's a very sensitive car!" Sam said looking over to the girl who had made the insult and then watched his four thousand dollar car drive away.

"Smooth Mikaela." Miley said to her friend with a glare.

"Well sorry!" Mikaela spat back.

Sam noticed that the two girls looked as though they were about to get in a fight when he noticed something that caught his eye.

"Guys!" he shouted at them causing them to look over only to be shocked at what they saw.

Sam's beaten down old Camaro had returned music blasting to make a dramatic entrance, his body had changed and was now hip, brand new looking Camaro. The group looked at each other in surprise and then ran over and hopped in and the Camaro sped off down the highway, taking them to some unknown destination.


	4. Chapter 4: Little Secrets

**Authors note: Thank you for all the wondrous reviews! I will try to make the chapters a tad longer, but for now I hope that you enjoy!**

Stepping out of the car the teens looked around, they were in an ally way, no one was there, not even the usual ally rats.

Sam turned and faced his Camaro.

"Well? Why did you bring us here?" he asked and his car honked loudly in annoyance causing him to jump.

Mikaela rolled her eyes and Miley giggled lightly and Sam's reaction to the sudden noise.

The Camaro could help but like the way her laugh sounded, but of course he would keep that to himself.

The sound of many engines revving and wheels speeding caught the attention of the teens and they looked around wildly, in mild fright, after all what if this sound was coming from another one of the transforming monsters.

Suddenly a large truck appeared from the other side of the ally; it had flames painted on its nose area and the rest of it was blue. It came to a halt in front of the stunned teens and for a moment no one moved. Then the sound of shifting and grinding metal reached there ears and they watched in utter shock as the truck began to, well, transform.

Sam's mouth opened in surprise and Miley's and Mikaela's eyes widened in shook.

Before the truck had finished its transformation three more vehicles appeared in the ally way surrounding the now very frightened teens. Then they too began to transformer, even Sam's Camaro did.

Soon five very large robots stood before them, standing proudly as they gazed down at the three small humans. The robots looked from one to the other; they seemed to be analyzing the creatures before them.

The once semi truck looked down at them and then crouched down in front of them, bringing his face close to Sam's which held a look somewhere between shock and terror.

"Are you Sam Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" it asked in a commanding yet some how gentle voice.

"Y-yeah..." Sam managed to squeak out in fright as the bot looked him in the eyes.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." he stated proudly standing back up.

"Autobots huh?" Sam looked around, studying all of them.

Miley finally piped up.

"Do they have names too?" she asked Optimus pointing to the rest of his team, he nodded.

"Autobot Jazz..." he said motioning towards the Pontiac transformer.

"What's crackin' little bitches?!" he asked and then jumped onto a car behind him and relaxed against it and then added. "This looks like a cool place to kick it!"

The trio looked at the bot in surprise.

"Where'd he learn to talk?!" Sam asked in surprise after the little demonstration.

"We learned your language from the world wide web." Optimus replied simply and then continued with the introductions. "This is Ratchet, my medical officer."

The slightly smaller bot sniffed the air and then stated.

"The boy's pheromone levels suggest that he would like to mate with the female."

Mikaela and Miley looked at each other and them up to Sam who had turned slightly and gave them a very nervous smile.

_"I don't think we needed a medical officer to tell us that..."_ Miley thought to herself with a smirk as she gazed over to Sam and then Mikaela.

The bot continued.

"This is Ironhide my weapons expert..."

They group turned when they heard and unfamiliar sound only to find two fully charged cannons aimed in their direction.

"You feelin' lucky, punk." it growled only to be scolded be the older bot. "I was just showing them my cannons..." he retorted with a huff.

"And I believe you've already met Bumblebee." the bot added ignoring Ironhide who appeared to be pouting.

The group turned once more to see the small bot ducking and weaving while jamming to some tunes.

Miley found herself smiling at him, he was...cute dare she say it, he always seemed so eager to please and she found it well, cute. But of course she would never admit to thinking that. After all it was sort of odd thinking a sixteen foot tall robot from outer space was cute.

Bumblebee noticed that the human girl was looking at him with a smile on her face and he was surprised to find himself pleased that she had noticed him. But a sudden red beam of light caught him off guard and he felt a sting in his damaged vocal cords, he let out a small whimper and looked over to Ratchet who had been the source of the beam.

Miley looked up at the bot in worry, it must be hard dealing with what he was dealing with, not having a voice that was. She herself couldn't stand not having her voice, but she was sure some people would be glad if she had lost her voice, she sometimes talked too much.

Snapping out of her daze she noticed that Optimus was telling them about something called the allspark as well as the pair of glasses Sam was trying to auction off during history class and an evil robot name Megatron. She scolded herself for not paying attention and knew that she would have to ask Mikaela for the details later.

After a few more minutes Optimus finished his explanation on why they had come to earth and he paused for a moment to let the humans process what he had just said.

Sam looked over to the two girls, who stood behind them and waited for them to say something, but neither did and he sighed.

"So I take it you would like me to take you to the glasses..." he asked knowing full well what the answer was going to be.

The bot nodded and the teens once again heard the sound of shifting metal and they turned to see that the Autobots had changed back into their vehicle forms.

The boy sighed and walked over to Bumblebee who was now a Camaro once more.

"Well, you know where I live so I guess you're gonna be the one showing the way..." he said and the Camaro revved his engine.

The teens once more squeezed into the car and rode off into the night.

Miley watched as they passed houses and stores on the way back to Sam's house and she wondered what his parents would think when he brought home a group of alien robots. Sam had told her that his mom had a temper and if so she could imagine Mrs. Witwicky telling him that he couldn't keep them and that they would have to go back to their plant. She noticed that Mikaela had grown quite quiet after their encounter of the alien robot kind and she wondered if her friend was alright.

"Hey Mikaela, you okay?" she asked her friend in the front seat.

The brunette looked back at her friend and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine; it's just that, this is so weird..." she said truthfully and then looked back out the front window.

Miley nodded and then looked out the back window to see the Autobots following close behind. Turning back she could noticed Bumblebee was slowing up and then turned into a driveway.

The house was very nice, she'd give him that; with perfectly plotted gardens and cement walk ways she could see that his parents were definitely perfectionists.

Parking the car Sam scurried out and Mikaela followed then finally by Miley. The Autobots parked out in the street and Sam turned to the two girls with a serious look on his face.

"Make sure they stay here." he told them and then began to walk around the back of the house.

_"Saying it and doing it are two different things..."_ Miley thought to herself as she wondered how two teenaged girls were going to keep a group of very large robots from wandering off.


	5. Chapter 5: Keep off the Grass

**Author's note: Be prepared for some cuteness with Bumblebee and Miley in this chapter! And once again, thank you for all the nice reviews!**

It hadn't been more then two minutes before the Autobots began to grow restless. Optimus groaned and muttered something under his breath.

Miley looked at him and sighed.

"Don't worry, he wont be long...at least I don't think he will." Miley told the impatient bot.

They suddenly could hear raised voices and the group listened intently in on the conversation. They were almost sure that it was Sam and his dad because the word 'chores' and 'your mother' and 'grounded' came up. Mikaela looked over to see that Optimus had begun to transform and she looked in horror as the others did as well.

"No, no, no! You guys! Don't!" she said in a harsh whisper but it was too late and they stood before her fully transformed; she covered her face with her hands and groaned.

"Mikaela! Why didn't you stop them?!" Miley looked up at the bots hoping that no one had seen them.

"How do you expect me to stop a group of giant robots!?" she hissed turning to her friend who looked at her thoughtfully.

Miley's eyes grew wide, the Auto bots were stepping into the backyard! They were so dead. Mikaela noticed her friends look of horror and turned to see the bots entering the back yard where Sam was talking to his father through the screen door.

The girls ran after them, bolting through the hedges not caring when their hair became snarled from getting caught in a few branches.

Bumblebee crouched down by the side of the house and peered around it to see Sam trying his best to keep his dad from coming outside. He turned at a sudden noise and saw Miley running over to him. She reached him and peered around the corner as he had and saw Sam still talking. Turning back to him she placed a finger up to her lips and made a shushing noise and he cocked his head and looked at her curiously.

"It means to be quiet." she whispered to him as they both peered around the corner once more only to see that the screen door had begun to open.

Afraid that she would be seen the little yellow bot gathered her up in his arms, pulling her close to him and then he took a few steps back and ducked low.

Miley felt her breath become trapped within her throat as the little bot held her close and she wondered why she felt like this.

Bumblebee could feel her increased heart rate, he knew that this either meant she was ill or frightened or embarrassed by the situation. He ruled out her being ill easily and he doubted that she was frightened; after all she did stand up to a Decepticon. So the only other option was that she was embarrassed, so he did a quick web search for why she would be embarrassed in this sort of situation. Finally he found the answer; in humans this gesture was a very romantic gesture when preformed on a female.

Miley felt her face grow hot when she felt Bumblebee's eyes on her but she stayed quiet. A few moments late he set her back on the ground gently and she turned and smiled at him.

He suddenly noticed that Jazz and Ironhide were beginning to cause a little commotion; copying what Miley had done early to him he moved his index finger and placed up to his covered mouth and shushed them.

The group of Autobots looked over to him in confusion and he shushed them again and then pointed around the corner to where Sam was still trying to convince his dad that he'd do all of his chores and then some.

After a few more minutes of shushing and making promises Sam's dad ventured back inside the house finally convinced. Sam immediately spun around and looked at Mikaela and Miley very sternly.

"Stay put! I told you guys to stay put!" he hissed at them and then looked up to the Autobots.

"You can't blame us Sam!" Mikaela retorted and crossed her arms across her chest.

He sighed and looked up to Optimus.

"We need those glasses..." the bot told him.

"Oh yeah!" he said suddenly remembering the reason why they had come here in the first place and he began to enter the house and then turned back to the group. "Stay." he said firmly acting as though they were a group of bad dogs that had disobeyed their master. He then turned and ran into the house and up the stairs to his bedroom.

But once again after a few moments the bots became restless once more and began to move around, stepping on the grass and the flower beds quite unaware of what their large feet were doing to the earth they stepped on.

"No, Jazz, no don't go over there...Ironhide, don't touch that!" Mikaela commanded but of course the paid little mind to the human female giving them orders and went on doing what they weren't supposed to.

Bumblebee crouched down and looked through the living room window only to be scolded by Miley.

"Don't! They might see you!" she said and he obeyed and backed away from the window.

Sam suddenly appeared from his bedroom window and looked down at the garden in horror.

"No! Guys, guys!" he shouted at them and Optimus turned to face him only to step on a beautiful little fountain, which of course crumbled beneath his great weight. "No stay on the path!" he said only to regret it a moment later because the bots large foot cracked the cement. "Okay, that's it! J-just stay there! Okay? Stay!" he commanded but knew that they wouldn't stay put for long.

Optimus gazed down at Mikaela who looked up at him in confusion; slowly he lowered his hand down to the ground.

"What do you want me to do?" she looked up at him.

"Get in my hand." he replied gently and she slowly stepped onto his hand cautiously. He lifted her up with great care and walked over to the window. Sam opened the window to see Mikaela sitting in Optimus's hand and he let her in to aid in his search. Before he closed the window he looked down at Miley.

"Miley, will you watch these guys for me?" he asked her.

She sighed and nodded.

"Okay guys just listen to Miley and hide, or something." he told the bots who groaned and then nodded. He then disappeared back into the house to continue his search.

Miley looked up to Bumblebee and motioned for him to come closer.

"Can you give me a boost?" she whispered to him and he nodded holding out his hand for her and she climbed on and then got up and sat on his shoulder, making sure that she wouldn't fall off. He then stood up and turned to face the other Autobots.

"You guys need to hide." she told them and they listened to her intently. She looked down to Bumblebee and he gave her a small reassuring nod and she continued. "You guys are less, uh...noticeable when you're in your car mode." she told them and they nodded. "So I was thinking maybe you should transform."

They thought for a moment and then began to transform. Bumblebee gently gripped Miley around the waist and took her off his shoulder and set her on the ground. Standing back up he transformed as well.

Miley suddenly noticed that a group of vehicles in someone's backyard was not exactly hiding but before she could do anything Sam came to the window and looked down at the yard in horror.

"No, this is not hiding! My yard is not a truck stop!" he told them and Ironhide transformed back into his robot mode and pointed over to Miley.

"It was her idea!" he said and she glared at him.

"It's not nice to point." she hissed at him.

The other bots began to transform back into their robot forms and they stood up and looked at Sam awaiting his scolding.

Finally Sam couldn't deal with them anymore and he told them to go some where else, Optimus sighed but finally agreed and told them to fall back.

Miley began to climb onto Bumblebee's shoulder when the earth suddenly shook. Everyone turned to see that Ratchet had run into some power lines and was now lying on the ground with Jazz hovering over him looking quite amused.

Miley held her breath; someone was bound to notice the loud crash and on top of that all the power on the street was beginning to go off; great...just great.

Bee looked down at her in concern, afraid that the accident might have hurt her but she gave him a reassuring smile, but it didn't last long.

"Parents!" Ironhide said softly to the group.

"Hide!" Optimus told his team and they scurried to find hiding places.

The little bot gather the human girl up in his arms once more and ducked down under the porch roof. It was a tight squeeze and he had to get down on his hands and knees to fit, the car door that perched atop his shoulders were touching the Chinese lanterns that hung down.

Miley stood close to him her hand on his shoulder and she peered around him to see where the others were. She could see Optimus, but not the other three and she hoped that they were safe.

After a few moments she noticed exactly how close they were and that's when a strange thought cross her mind and of course being Miley she acted on it. She leaned over to the unsuspecting bot and pressed her lips to his cheek, giving him a small kiss. She pulled back immediately when she realized what she was doing and the surprised bot turned to her, a look of shock crossing those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"S-sorry..." she whispered to him, mentally scolding herself. _"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" _her mind screamed as she looked away from him.

There was a few moments of silence, the suddenly the sound of police sirens reached their ears.

"Uh oh..." she heard Optimus whisper and then look to his team. "Let's move!" he told them and the Autobots scurried out of their hiding places and tried their best not to make to much noise.

Bumblebee motioned for Miley to get on his shoulder again and she did so; as soon as she was secure he crept out of his hiding space and moved over to where the other Autobots were.

"Optimus, what about Sam and Mikaela?" Miley asked the bot when they finally caught up with him.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine, we won't let anything happen to them." he replied trying his best to reassure the human girl that her friends would come to no harm. "But for now its best that you stay with us." he then added and she nodded in agreement. Turning back to his team he said. "Autobots! Rollout!"

The team obeyed and they dashed off into the night, unaware of the situation Sam and his family was going through at the moment.


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Lubricate on Humans

Miley looked back and saw flashing lights coming from Sam's house and she could make out the sound of screams and shouts. She should have stayed, she should be with her friends right now, but Sam had told her to watch them and she had promised she would. And besides, someone needed to make sure they didn't get into anymore trouble.

Bumblebee noticed her uneasiness and generated a soft reassuring sound form his damaged vocal chords. She turned to him and gave him a sad smile and held onto him tighter as the bots continued to run, after all riding on the shoulder of a giant robot wasn't exactly comfy and she was sure she was going to be sore in the morning.

They finally reached a large bridge just outside of town that was large enough for all the bots to hide in or under. Bee pulled himself high up in the support beams of the bridge and he felt Miley grip him tighter as he got situated. He turned his head slightly to look over to her, careful not to knock her off of him.

"Sorry, I'm fine, I just don't like heights..." the girl told him softly, closing her eyes and refusing to look down.

He made a movement to get down but her small hand rested upon the side of his head causing him to stop in this descent.

"No, things will be a lot worse then just heights if you get caught." she told him firmly and he nodded in acknowledgement.

There were a few moments of silence when suddenly the sound of engines became evident; they were coming.

"Bumblebee..." Optimus's voice crackled over the communicator and the bot gaze a small beep in return. "We are going to stop them from taking the humans, but you have to be careful, you have Miley with you so don't do anything too rash." he commanded the smaller bot and then turned off his communicator.

Bumblebee looked over to the human girl perched on his shoulder giving he a look of hung on, she understood and gripped him tight and he jumped down from the beams and landed with a crash. He looked over to see that Optimus had already stopped the troop of Sector 7 cars from going any further and he ran over to the scene accompanied by Jazz, Ironhide and Ratchet.

Bumblebee crouched down to let Miley off his shoulder and she jumped off gladly, she was beginning to get a little saddle sore, if you can call it that after riding a giant robot.

Mikaela and Sam rushed over to her and the incased her in a warm hug.

"Jeez, we thought something terrible happened to you!" Mikaela told her friend and then glanced over to Sam and then whispered in the other teen's ear. "He knows..."

Miley knew what she was talking about and she felt bad that Sam had to find out in a situation that was already bad enough, but he should understand, after all it wasn't Mikaela's fault. Suddenly she noticed a very proper yet odd man babbling to Optimus about something preposterous.

"Hey, who's the guy talking to Optimus?" she asked Sam, the man must have heard because he turned to her and scowled.

"I am not just some 'guy'" the man said trying to imitated her voice, she glared at him. "Don't you glare at me missy!" he then told.

She was about to go over and sock him right in the face when Bumblebee did something most unexpected; it caused Mikaela to stand with her mouth agape and Sam to start laughing and caused Miley to giggle and blush. The little yellow bot decided that now would be a good time to take a leak...on agent Simmons.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating on the man!" Optimus scolded him and he stopped but held his hands up in defense.

The teenagers snickered; he had gotten what he deserved and he glared at them.

"You guys think this is funny?!" he spat at them and they nodded. "Well you'll be sorry, you'll all be sorry!" he added.

Mikaela had finally gotten fed up with the man and walked over to him with a stern look on her face; the bots watched her carefully to make sure that she would not be harmed.

She grabbed his handcuffs from him and tossed them to Sam who got the idea and walked over next to her.

"Take off you clothes..." she commanded and Miley gave her a bizarre look but she ignored it; agent Simmons looked at her in confusion. "Now!" she ordered and he began to strip himself of his suit.

The teens began to giggle and exchange looks as he removed his jacket and shirt; he had on an undershirt that looked like it would have a Superman symbol on it but instead it had an S and a 7, standing for Sector 7. It was even funnier when he took off his pants because he had on pink aloha shorts.

"Yeah, you keep laughing!" he spat as Mikaela chained him up to a street lamp along with his other buddies. "I'll have you know that back up will be coming any minute for me!" he then added looking at the group of humans and Autobots dangerously.

Sam looked at him pretty confident that it was nothing that the Autobots couldn't handle.

Mikaela spun the keys to the handcuffs around her fingers and looked over to Miley with a smile who grinned back at her.

But unfortunately this little time of peace did not last long. The sudden sound of helicopter blades and sirens caught everyone's attention. The Autobots looked around to see that indeed the man was telling the truth about the back up, and it was a lot of back up.

"Autobots, split up!" Optimus ordered as he stood as a barrier in front of the kids.

The bots obeyed and Bumblebee gave one last look to Sam and Miley and then ran off like he had been told.

The cars were coming at them fast as were the helicopters; Optimus ordered the kids to get on his shoulders and they obeyed him without question. Hanging on for dear life the large bot took off in a sprint trying his best to dodge the helicopter search light's and the racing cars.

Miley and Mikaela closed their eyes as he narrowly missed an oncoming car. After a few moments Miley dared to open an eye to see that Jazz was up on the bridge performing a few smooth movements dodging the cables that were being catapulted out of the helicopters. He always had to do everything in style.

"Hang on!" Optimus called out to the humans on his shoulders and they hung onto him tighter; if that was even possible.

Like Bumblebee had early he swung up into the support beams underneath the bridge with ease.

Miley closed her eyes, she really hadn't expected that she would find her in this position ever again, let alone in the same night.

The teens tensed as they heard a group of blades getting closer and closer to where they hiding, but Optimus remained calm, trying his best to calm the frightened human teens.

The choppers were right beneath them now and everyone held their breath. Mikaela had noticed that her foot had begun to slip but ignored it, if she moved it to get a better grip she could cause more of a distraction than if she just let it slid. Another helicopter flew by and that's when she noticed that both of her feet had begun to slip. Now she was beginning to worry; the only thing now that was really keeping her in her spot was her hands that gripped tightly onto the large bot. Her grip suddenly came loose and she fell forward into Miley who tried her best to stop them from falling any further but it was no use and she soon caved in to the weight and began to fall towards the earth far below. Sam reached forward to try and grab the falling girls only to lose his balance and began to fall along with them.

"Hang on!" they heard Optimus shout to them and he swung forward and tried to stop their fall but it was in vain and they continued to fall.

Miley looked back up to the bot with tears forming in her eyes; so she really was going to die...


	7. Chapter 7: Loving and Losing

Miley felt herself stop, she hadn't hit the ground...or had she? Maybe the fall wasn't as bad as she had thought but that was when she felt a body touching hers and metal like fingers wrapping around her waist. She opened her eyes to see that the little Camaro bot had caught them and she saw that Mikaela was in the same hand as herself and Sam was in the other. The bot skidded to a stop; it had slid across the ground on his chest and stomach, causing sparks to fly up from the friction of metal against cement.

He quickly let the humans go and spun around to face an oncoming helicopter; it circled him as he did his best to protect the humans. The chopper released a cable and the metal cable latched onto one of Bumblebee's arms; he let out a small cry as it pulled on him.

"Bumblebee, look out!" he heard Miley cry out to him but it was too late, another cable latched onto his other arm.

"No!" Sam shouted at the helicopters as two more flew over, readying their guns to shoot off the cables.

The group watched in horror as Bumblebee was pulled to the ground with a loud crash; he struggled against his bindings but never once did he try to fight or hurt the humans that bound him.

Sam and Mikaela spun around when they heard cars arriving and men rushed out of the black vehicles. The three teens tried to run over to the bot, trying to free him some how but all in vain. The men in black armor and bullet proof cloth pounced on the teens.

"Bumblebee!" Miley cried out as a man grabbed her around the waist; the bot cried out to her and reached out to her and she copied his action.

Organic and Mechanic fingers and hands almost touched but the girl was given a sharp tug and began to get dragged away from the frightened bot. She tried to kick and bite the man that held her, she screamed and cried. After a few moments of struggle she managed to kick the man in the knees, his gripped loosened and she ran forward but only got a few feet before another man grabbed onto her. She felt hot tears in her eyes as the man began to drag her away and she struggled against his hold.

"Bumblebee! I love you! Bumblebee!" she cried out her face hot with tears, the bot struggled to get to her but he could not, he felt his entire body becoming cold and stiff; he looked over to see that the humans were spraying something on him, something cold and misty.

He looked back up to her and gave a small whimper, his eyes filled with sadness.

She saw Sam suddenly dash forward and push over a man that was spraying the misty chemical over the yellow bot, but he was tackled immediately by a group of men and then dragged back over to the cars and then over to Agent Simmons.

Miley saw Mikaela looking over to her with tears in her eyes. The man holding onto her motioned for the man holding herself to bring her over. The two girls stood next to each other in sorrow. What would these people do to Bumblebee, would they ever see him again? They found themselves think about this as they approached Agent Simmons, neither of them willingly.

First he looked at Mikaela with a sneer he whispered something to her and she looked back to him in disgust.

"Nice shorts..." she commented back to him as one of the men pushed her into a black car.

Then came Miley's turn; the man that was holding her shoved her forward; Simmons looked down at her with a cruel smile on his face.

"So what's a nice girl like you doing with a bunch of alien robots and criminals?" he questioned her.

She slowly looked up to the man; he could see anger and sorrow within her eyes. She hated this man, she hated what he was doing, what he looked like, what he sounded like, she hated him. Looking up at him she gathered spit in her mouth and then spat it in his face. She watched as his face contorted with disgust and anger.

"How dare you!" he screamed at her but it didn't seem to faze her. After a moment of him studying her he gave an order to the man holding her. "Get her in the car!" he shouted and the man obeyed shoving her into the vehicle.

She took a seat next to Mikaela whom was sitting next to Sam.

Mikaela looked over to her friend in sorrow and slight confusion; she had heard what the girl had called out to Bumblebee. She had said that she had loved him; perhaps it was just the way the situation was and she really wasn't minding her choice of words but...something told her that it was not just a mix up of words. She could see the pain of loose in her eyes and the void of emptiness and sorrow. It was as if her friend Miley was no longer there, just a shell of her former self.

* * *

By the time the teens where boarding a helicopter to transport them to the Hoover Dam Mikaela had begun to worry about her friend. It had been over five hours since the whole incident and Miley still had not spoken a word.

Sam looked back at the concerned female and then wrapped his arm around her shoulders, doing his best to comfort her.

"What's wrong...?" he asked her in a voice barely above a whisper, he didn't want to draw attention to himself.

"Nothings wrong with me..." she replied softly and then looked back over to Miley who was a few feet behind them. "It's Miley...I'm worried about her..." she then said, softer then before.

Sam nodded, he too had noticed that something was wrong with the other girl.

The three took their seats without another word and they were shocked to see two other people in the seats across from them. They didn't appear to be too much older then themselves.

As the chopper took off the girl across from them looked over to them and then decided it would best to make friends seeing as how they would be spending sometime with theses people.

"Hi, I'm Maggie." she said in a slight British accent and held out her hand.

Mikaela was the first to shake it then Miley and finally Sam.

"I'm Mikaela." the brunette said with a small smile and then looked over to the still silent Miley. "And this is my friend Miley." she added pointing to the girl next to herself.

"I'm Sam." the boy said after Mikaela was finished introducing herself and Miley.

"It is very nice to meet you all." Maggie said with a kind smile and then looked over to the boy next to her.

There was a pause and finally he looked over to her with a confused look on his face.

"What?!" he asked her.

"Well it would be nice to introduce yourself to these people." she retorted looking at him firmly.

"Oh! Sorry!" he said and then looked sheepishly at the teens and then pushed his thick glasses further up on his nose. "My names Glen." he finally said and they replied with little hello's.

Miley looked out the window and sighed. She watched as the river sped by down below them but she found no comfort in seeing it. She missed him, it was odd, but knowing that she might never see him again scarred her very much. It terrified her to see the fear in his blue eyes and yet what she feared most would be to never see him again, and she knew as much as anyone in this helicopter knew that it was very possible that that will happen.


	8. Chapter 8: Dam!

**Author notes: Thank you to all that have reviewed, and yes I know that the Love scene happen rather quick but I was the perfect place for it, and well you know love at first sight and all.**

The five of them walked out onto the dam; Mikaela and Sam slowly walked over to the edge and looked down, it was certainly a long drop and they cringed at the thought of falling that far.

Miley refused to walk over to the edge like her friends, as she had said she hated heights. She also held no interest at the moment; nothing seemed to intrigue her really. She had tried to think of happy things after Bumblebee had been taken; things like shopping, or going out with Mikaela and hunting for boys, but now none of this seemed to matter anymore. And the only male she found herself wanting was him, the little yellow Camaro transformer. She knew it was very odd to love someone of a different species, of a different planet entirely, but she did. As much as she wanted to say she wasn't as much as she told herself it was not true, she knew it was.

"Guys this way." Mikaela and Sam turned to see Maggie and Glen standing not far from them. Miley had walked over to join them.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked the woman and she looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"I actually have no idea myself." she replied sheepishly as they neared a group of agents and military men.

As they got closer one of the agents began to look familiar, it was agent Simmons. Sam rushed forward as if to punch him but Mikaela stopped him, pulling him back and telling him he wasn't worth the trouble. They glared at him but Miley refused to even look at him, she couldn't.

"Mr. Witwicky, I believe I own you an apology. I acted rashly, I hope we can put this behind us." he said but it didn't sound like he meant it.

"Where's my car!" Sam ordered.

"It's here but right now we need you." the man replied only to have Sam glare at him and ignore what he was saying.

"Well then let's make a deal; I get my car back and her juvie record, that has to be gone...like forever!" he said looking over to Mikaela with a smile and she looked at him in thanks.

The Agent looked at the teens for a moment and then arched a brow at the teen boy and then finally sighed.

"Fine you have a deal..." he said finally and motioned for the group to move inside of the building. No one had seemed to notice that Mikaela's cell phone had mysteriously disappeared.

* * *

They entered the underground chambers within the dam structure; Agent Simmons had told the group to come with him and the Secretary of Defense to a special chamber, everyone was curious.

They stood in awe as they looked up at large robot, much like the Autobots; he was frozen by the same thing that Bumblebee had been frozen by.

"That's Megatron!" Sam suddenly said as they moved forward and closer to the frozen bot.

"Well here he's not called that! Here he's called N.B.E.-1" one of the agents said matter-of-factly.

_"Show off..." _thought Mikaela cooly as she gazed up at the ice-man, he did look rather terrifying. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Miley roll her eyes, one of her Mileyizims! Maybe she was beginning to feel better or perhaps it was just a usual reaction that the brunette had in this kind of situation.

Mikaela turned back just in time to here Sam finishing up the story of Megatron and then he turned to the man who had corrected him.

"Megatron! That's what they call him!" he said to the man as he refurred to the Autobots and Desipticons.

Something then flickered across the boys eyes as he thought about what the man had said, he then looked over to the Secretary of Defense, the man seemed to have no knowledge of what was really going on down here and he looked rather upset and confused on the whole situation.

"You guys know where it is..." he said softly and the agent sighed and motioned for the group to follow him.

* * *

The group gaped once more as they stared out a reinforced glass window. A large cube like structure was held in the room just beyond them; it lay imbedded in the rock and had all sorts of strange markings upon it.

"President Hoover knew it had been alien, and had built the dam around it to mask its massive power, he then formed a special group which came to be known as Sector 7. This group was meant to do research in the origins of the cube as well as hide it from the public knowledge." one of the agents explained and then Agent Simmons added. "Who would like to see a demonstration of the cubes power?"

For a moment the group was silent and then Glen spoke up.

"That would be awesome!" he exclaimed only to receive stares from his companions and he became quiet.

The group entered a reinforced room only to find that in order to keep the workers out side safe they would have to be locked in. Miley was sort of scared, and wondered if it was too late to leave and wait outside but Mikaela and Sam put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She gave them a small smile, the first since the whole incident with Bumblebee and they returned her smile and walked through into the room. The door shut behind them and they moved to the center of the room to a small glass box everyone was gathered around. Immediately they were given a pair of goggles and told to put them on at once; they obey and quickly put them on and weighted for Agent Simmons to continue.

"Does anyone have any electronic devices, such as cell phones, mp3 players-" he began when Glen handed him a cell phone.

He slowly put it into the glass box while mumbling something about the Japanese and the way of the Samurai. Everyone exchanged odd looks as he continued to talk. He finally shut the box and everyone got closer as he pushed a button on the device he held in his hand.

A current was sent through the box and into the cell phone; a few seconds later the phone began to shake and vibrate and then suddenly it changed into a miniature transformer. Everyone gasped as they stared at the tiny creature. It turned around and noticed all the humans starring at it and it became enraged at the sight of them and began to attack only to be stopped by the glass that surrounded it.

Everyone jumped as it ran into the glass full force causing it to crack a little bit; it began to fire small missiles and ram into the glass more and more. The group heard Agent Simmons sigh and mutter, 'he's breaking the box.' He then let out another sigh and pressed the button on the device again sending another current through the creature only this time, it was short circuited and died. He seemed to enjoy watching the little creature twitch in pain as it died and Miley felt the same hatred welling up in her body.

Suddenly the room shook violently and everyone looked around wildly.

"What's going on?!" the Secretary of Defense asked as he looked back over to Agent Simmons.

Everyone removed their goggles as they waited for the man to reply finally he said something, but it wasn't something they really wanted to hear.

"Time to go!" he said and ordered the doors to be opened and the group rushed out.

* * *

They entered into another room to see a small group of military men there waiting fof them. Agent Simmons went rushing about until Sam stopped him.

"Where's my car." he ordered but Simmons ignored him and went about his business. "Where's my car, I want it now!" Sam ordered again.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" the man finally retorted.

"We had a deal." the teenager replied on a short fuse.

"Listen there is a lot more to this then your car!" he said back only to have one of the army men pounce on him. "Captine Leonnox, I'm, going to count to five..." he bgan but the Captine cut him off.

"Yeah, well I'm going to count to three! Take this boy to his car!" he ordered Simmons who looked over the Secratary of Defense for an answer.

"Best do what he says, these guys don't play games." he told the agent with a small smile on his face.

"Fine..." Simmons finally said and stood up and motioned for the group to follow him.

Miley could feel her heart begin to beat faster, she was worried, what if they had done something terrible to him...what if...


	9. Chapter 9: Reunion

**Author notes: Thank you all once again for the nice reviews! Sorry about the spelling errors in the last one, my spell check was working correct, and I'm not a very good spell checker myself, oh and sorry about the mix up with Maggie's accent, anyways enjoy!**

Miley stood in horror as Sam told the men in the room to stop. She felt tears in her eyes as another electrical current was sent through Bumblebee.

"Stop it!" she screamed at them.

They looked up to her and then over to the Secretary of Defense and he nodded at them to stop. They backed away from the examination table as the bot rose shakily to his feet. Immediately his battle visor came down over his face and he stood at an offensive pose looking at the humans that were in the room. He was slightly shaky on his feet but he stood tall.

Sam walked over to him and began to try and calm him down; he reassured everyone that the bot meant no harm to anyone.

Bee looked around wildly and then stopped when he spotted Miley; she had tears in her eyes and it saddened him to see her like this. Slowly he stood down; powering down his guns and putting up his visor he gave Sam a small nod to say he was alright. He then looked back over to Miley and cautiously began to approach her. He wasn't sure if she regretted what she had said to him, and he did not want to push her.

All the humans watched as he approached her and they began to wonder why he was so cautious. Mikaela suddenly turned around to face everyone.

"So what now?" she asked.

"Simple, we take him to the Allspark." Agent Simmons said matter-of-factly and ordered everyone out of the room and told them to go to the Allspark chamber.

Bumblebee crouched down in front of the teary eyed brunette and looked at her in sadness. She whipped her eyes on the back of her hand and looked down at the floor. She suddenly felt a cool metal finger under her chin and she looked up to see Bee's beautiful blue optics looking at her.

She couldn't stand it anymore and she leapt forward and wrapped her arms around his neck as best she could. He was a tad surprised at first but at the same time he could not have been happier. Slowly and carefully he brought his arms around her petite form, incasing her and holding her close to him. He could feel her body shake a little bit and he wished there was something he could do to comfort her more. He emitted a soft sound and gently nuzzled her neck.

Little did the two blossoming lovers know, Sam and Mikaela had noticed their absence from the group and went back to find them before they got in trouble.

Sam was in awe as he peeked out from behind the iron, steel enforced door. He hadn't seen this coming. Mikaela was shocked as well but not as much as Sam, unlike him she had seen the way Miley had begun to notice the little yellow bot as more then a friend.

"We should go get them, and get back to the group quick." Mikaela told him as she closed his open mouth and then patted his head.

Sam merely nodded.

"Miley!" the brunette called out in a harsh whisper and the girl spun around and Bumblebee looked up. "Come! You guys don't want to get in trouble do you?" she then asked the pair and Miley shook her head 'no' and Bee stood back up.

* * *

They all entered the room which contained the Allspark; no one had seemed to notice Bee's and Miley's absence from the group and if they did no one said anything. They all watched as Bumblebee approached the cube; he slowly brought up his hands and delicately touched the foreign object. Suddenly a light erupted from the cube and began to run along the alien symbols and then the cube began to shift and then grow smaller.

Soon the large cube had transformed into a much smaller one; one a human could hold with ease.

Turning back to face Sam, Bumblebee placed the cube gently and carefully into the boys hands and then backed away and gave him a nod.

Sam turned to the government agents with a look of confusion on his face.

"So now what are we going to do with it? They know it's here." he said referring to the Decepticons.

"There's a city not far from here, we can order an evacuation and hide the cube there." Captain Lennox suggested.

There were a few murmurs from some of the members in the room but everyone failed to come up with a better plan.

"Alright let's get this plan in motion!" the Secretary of Defense announced and everyone began to scramble about when suddenly there was another loud crash and everyone froze.

"Sir!" one of the agents shouted out to Simmons and he looked over in slight annoyance.

"What?!" he asked the man, annoyance evident in his voice.

"Some things gone wrong in the N.B.E.-1 chamber!" he said back to him.

"Damn..." they heard him mutter.

"Alright, Captain you take the kids, the car and the cube to the city, we'll deal with what's going on here!" the Secretary said in a commanding voice and the army man nodded and motioned for the teens to follow him and they obeyed.

* * *

Captain Lennox gave everyone their orders before they were to move out. Sam and Mikaela took the front seats in the Camaro as usual and of course Miley took the back; Sam handed her back the Allspark and she carefully buckled it onto the seat on the other side of the car.

The Captain entered his military jeep and looked back to make sure that everyone was ready and then motioned for the group to start moving.

Miley looked out the window at the vanishing dam, she was happy to be out of the place but she was even happier that Bumblebee was back and safe. She smiled to herself and then gently stroked the seat next to her and she heard his familiar purr and she felt the car shake a little bit but she knew it wasn't from the road.

Sam let out a small groan and rested his head against the steering wheel.

"My girlfriend's best friend is in love with my car..." he mumbled softly only to be hit on the shoulder by Mikaela. "What?" he asked looking up at her.

She gave her head a small jerk towards the backseat as if to say, 'she'll hear you!' He sighed and nodded his head and then slouched down in his seat and decided to take a nap. Mikaela felt tired herself but she knew that someone had to stay awake just incase some thing were to happen. She gazed back to Miley who was tiredly looking out the window, subconsciously tracing an invisible circle on the leather of the seat next to her; she yawned and looked over to Mikaela and gave her a small tired smile. Neither of them had slept for a while and they both were quite tired. But now when the fate of the world was resting in their hands, it wasn't exactly easy to fall asleep like Sam had.

Finally Mikaela decided to close her eyes for a few minutes, but no soon had her lids slid over her eyes a loud screeching of tire rubber against cement pushed all thoughts of sleep out of her. She had noticed that Sam had had the same reaction and they turned in their seat to see Miley looking out the rear view mirror. Behind them they could see none other then Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots on his tail. They were all here now but a sort of ominous feeling hung in the air despite the reunion. This was it, the battle was on it's way, and the fate of humanity depend on who the victor was.


	10. Chapter 10: To Punish and Inslave

They had reached the skyway part of the highway without much of a problem, though it was fairly odd to see a group of military vehicles surrounding a 2008 Camaro and having a having a GMC truck, a rescue Hummer, a Pontiac Solstice and a large red and blue truck following behind them. But hey, this was Los Angeles; perhaps they were filming some sort of movie.

Miley looked out the rear window tiredly only to notice some thing out of the ordinary. Behind the Autobots a large sandy coloured buffalo armored vehicle was slowly advancing towards them.

"Guys...I think you might want to have a look at this..." she said slowly turning back around in her seat as she spoke to Sam and Mikaela.

They turned in their seats and watched the vehicle closely; then to their horror it began to transform, and as it did it began to move faster. It knocked car's out of it's way as it advanced and then pushed it's way through a bus causing the bus to erupt in flames.

"Come on Optimus, get it..." the two girls heard Sam whisper fearfully.

Just as they thought the armored vehicle was about to pounce on the unsuspecting Autobots, Optimus began to quickly transform and he turned on his heel and faced the on coming Decepticon. The two robots rammed full force into each other, each trying to destroy the other. The teens watched in horror as the two bots began a battle to the death. Optimus managed to lay a punch on the Decepticon's face and the bot tumbled backwards but not

before grabbing onto Optimus's ankle. The two fell off the over pass and onto the one beneath them and continued to fight. Turning back around in their seats they were quiet.

"Well...that was...um...fun?" Sam said, with a lack of anything intelligent to say and the girls nodded slowly with a lack of anything intelligent to do.

* * *

They entered the city without any more interruptions, they got out of their cars and looked around; people were still bustling around as usual and they began to wonder if the evacuation had be set in motion. 

Then they heard a jet go over head and the army got into motion, they began to throw down smoke bombs that would create green smoke and the kids heard Captain Lennox radio the jet, telling it that green smoke would signal where they were. But something was wrong and the Autobots could sense it, the jet was coming in too low, no army plane would ever dare go that close to civilians.

"It's Starscream!" Ironhide suddenly shouted out.

Bumblebee quickly got to work and transformed and grabbed onto a truck that had a picture of Furby's on it and began to hoist it up and move it until he and the truck were in front of the group of teens.

The sudden sound of missiles caught everyone's attention and everyone began to scramble about in search of a safe haven. Bumblebee braced himself and the truck for the impact.

The street exploded into a cloud of dust and flying debris; it blocked out the sun and it made Miley think about the extinction of the dinosaurs they had learned about in class. She was thrown a few feet by the impact as were Sam and Mikaela who were thrown through a shattered shop window.

She closed her eyes from all the dust and from her dizziness; a few moments later she opened her eyes to still see dust particles floating in the air and for a moment time stood still. The sun beams caught the dust particles making them shimmer like gold, it was beautiful. It occurred to her that it was hard to believe such a thing as dust could ever be as pretty and in such a time as this; and for a moment she noticed that all the world was suddenly quiet and she wondered if perhaps she had in fact died and was in heaven. But the sudden noise of shouts and screams from civilians woke her from her trance and she sat up and looked around wildly.

Mikaela ran over to her, tripping slightly over the cracked and up heaved side walk and road that no lay everywhere, her hair was covered with dust and splinters of wood was sticking in it and her clothes where ripped in various places; she looked a mess but appeared to be unharmed.

"Miley are you alright!" she said as she kneeled down next to her and gave her a worried hug.

"I-I'm fine...Where's Sam? Is he okay?" Miley said when she noticed that Sam wasn't with Mikaela.

"Yeah he's-" but she was cut off by Sam's voice.

"Oh no, Bee!" he shouted from somewhere in the mountain of debris.

The girls looked at each other in fright and then quickly stumbled to their feet and ran off in the direction that Sam's voice had come from.

They came up over a mountain of misplaced road and sidewalk and saw in horror that Bumblebee was trapped underneath the now half blown apart truck he had used to protect them. They climbed down from the mountain of sidewalk as quick as they could and rushed over to Bee.

"Bee!" Miley cried out and ran over to the crushed bot.

He looked up to her wearily and let out a small whimper as she gently touched the side of his face.

"Come on we have to try and get this ting off him!" Sam told the girls firmly as he ran over to the side of the truck and began to try and push it off him.

The two ran over and began to push too and Bumblebee did his best to try and pull himself out from under it. Finally after a couple of minute of strain the Bot was free of the truck and the teens walked back over to him with a look of horror on their faces.

"Oh god, Bumblebee, your legs!" Sam whispered in dismay as he saw that the bots legs had been blown off at the knees.

He looked up to them in sadness and tried to pull his injured body closer to them.

"Come on Bee..." Mikaela found herself saying as tears began to well up in her eyes at the sight.

"You're going to be fine okay; you can do this, come on Bee." Sam tried to sound encouraging to the bot but failed, he knew that Bumblebee was hurt bad and he turned and looked around wildly for the Autobot medic. "Ratchet!" he cried out but received no reply. In defeat he turned back t his suffering friend; he was at a loose.

Miley slowly walked over to the bot and rested her forehead against his gently; she looked at him through teary eyes and gently rubbed the sides of his face.

Mikaela felt tears run down her face at the sight of the two and she turned to Sam with a determined look on her face.

"We need to help him..." she choked as she cast a glance over to him and Miley before looking back to Sam.

Bumblebee must have heard this and he looked up and Miley turned to see what had caught his attention. Slowly he extended his

hand out to Sam and placed the Allspark carefully into his hands.

"Bee, no-" the boy began to start but the robot made a small sound and pushed the cube closer to the boy as if insisting that he have it instead and Sam took it from him reluctantly.

Miley and Mikaela looked to Sam and then to the cube, what were they going to do? The Decepticons knew they were here and would do anything to have the cube.

Mikaela suddenly bolted away from the scene and down the street.

"Where are you going?!" Sam and Miley shouted out as she continued to run down the street.

"We can't stand here and do nothing! I'm going to get help!" She shouted back and then turned and ran down an ally way.

The two stood and wondered if she would find help or if now they were on their own...


	11. Chapter 11: It's the End of the World

The dust had cleared by the time Miley and Sam saw Mikaela driving up in a tow truck she must have hotwired in order to drive it. They watched as she backed up as close as she could get to Bumblebee. She then left the engine running and hopped out of the truck and quickly walked over to the other two only to be intercepted by Captain Lennox and some of his men.

"You have to get to a safe place, NOW!" he commanded looking from Mikaela to Miley.

"No!" they both said at the same time and Miley latched herself onto Bumblebee's arm as if to say ' You'll need to pry me off his cold mechanic body.'

"We're not leaving him." Mikaela said firmly, giving the man a glare.

Suddenly there was a loud boom and a shop not to far from where they were standing was blown apart. Everyone looked over to see a large tank rolling towards them, but before it could move any closer it was tackled by Ironhide and Ratchet. Captain Lennox then walked over to Sam and began to tell him what he needed to do. Sam looked at him in fright and at first refused, that was until the Captain plainly stated that the fate of the world was in his hands and it all depended if he could get the cube to safety. He told him that he would need to climb to the top of a building with large statues and set off a flare signaling that is where the Allspark needed to be collected. Sam finally nodded meekly and turned to Mikaela and she ran over to him and drew him into a hug. After a few moments she pulled back and gave him a small smile before he ran off.

Miley was already trying her best to hook Bumblebee up to the tow truck, but she had never been around this type of machinery before and she was having a very difficult time in hooking him up.

"Need help?" Mikaela asked softly as she took the cable from her friend's hands and began to direct her in how to properly go about hooking up a giant robot to a tow truck.

Finally after a little confusion and struggle the bot was securely attached to the back of the truck.

"Come on, come on!" Lennox shouted to the two teens as another explosion raked the buildings around them.

Mikaela gave him an annoyed look and began to walk quickly over to the driver's side of the truck, but she suddenly noticed that Miley wasn't with her and she turned around. She felt a small smile grow on her lips as she gazed over to her friend and the injured bot.

Miley had climbed up onto Bumblebee's thighs and she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and he let out a small pleased sound and carefully nuzzled her neck, he didn't want to push her off and onto the cracked cement.

Mikaela finally cleared her throat to signal that they had to get moving. Miley got the hint and gave Bee one quick last kiss on the cheek and she then jumped down and ran over to the passenger's side and got in the truck. The other brunette joined her shortly and started the engine up and began to drive away from the scene quickly. She didn't say anything about what she had just witnessed; this was neither the time nor the place and besides Miley would tell her when she felt fit to tell her.

* * *

Making a sharp left turn the group found themselves in an ally way; Mikaela slowly rested her head on the steering wheel as she thought about what to do next. 

"Are you okay...?" she heard her friend ask her as she let out a sigh and she gave a small nod in reply.

She removed her head from the steering wheel and looked back to Bumblebee who was looking at her in curiosity, then she turned to Miley who had the same look on her face as the bot did. Then looking forward she had made up her mind and she revved the engine. Miley knew what her friend was up to and she quickly buckled her seat belt and gripped the edge of her seat tightly.

As she pulled the truck out of neutral and into reverse she looked back to the bot strapped to the back of the truck.

"I'll drive, you shoot!" she commanded back to the Camaro who nodded and readied his guns.

A tow truck with two teenaged girls and a large alien robot from outer space came peeling out of an ally way in reverse at top speed and began driving towards a large tank that had just transformed into a nasty looking bot with amazing fire power.

"Shoot, shoot, shoot!" Mikaela shouted back to the bot and he flipped his battle visor on and took aim at the bot.

Miley closed her eyes and began to mutter about happy things that eventually turned into 'we're gonna die!' She felt the truck rock with the firing of Bumblebee's guns and the tow truck swerved slightly but Mikaela managed to get it under control and they continued to barrel towards the angered tank bot.

After a few more good shots form Bumblebee, quick maneuvers by Mikaela and a few screams from Miley, the giant bot fell to the earth in defeat.

Mikaela brought the truck to a stop in front of a group of army men that were stepping out of a destroyed shop. She stepped out of the truck and walked over to the now toppled tank and smirked as she heard one of the men whisper 'well its dead now...'

Miley shakily stepped out of the truck and looked back to Bumblebee who lifted up one side of his visor with his index finger and looked back at her. He flipped up his entire visor when she walked over to him with a smile on her face. She crawled back up onto his thighs like she had done earlier and gave him a big hug.

"You kicked some major Decepticon ass!" she cheered happily.

He was quite surprised at her use of language, but he was happy that he had been able to please her.

But the moment of bliss was cut short as a loud boom was heard throughout the city, it had come from just around the corner and Mikaela and Miley quickly hopped back into the truck and drove to where the sound had come from.

* * *

Arriving at the scene they looked on in horror as Optimus and Megatron prepared to duel; Sam was no where to be found and Mikaela had begun to worry 

_'He should have been back by now...'_ she thought fearfully as Megatron managed to land a punch right in Optimus's face.

The battle raged on and it had taken a turn for the worst; Optimus was losing and bad. The giant bot lay on the ground looking as though he was at a loose, when suddenly Sam ran over to the fallen bot and began to talk to him. The girls could see him shake his head 'no' about something and they wondered what it could be. Unfortunately for Sam he had failed to notice a large bot charging towards him at top speed with the intention of crushing the human boy.

"Sam!" Mikaela cried out and began to run forward only to be stopped be Miley holding onto her arm.

"Mikaela, no! You can't!" Miley said in fear as she looked onwards to the scene, Megatron was almost upon them now.

Optimus swung his leg catching the larger bot off guard and causing him to trip over his advisories leg, he began to fall but managed to stop himself with his hands before he reached the ground. However, his chest was now in reach of Sam and the boy suddenly had an idea; before to bot could resume the attack or much less move he brought the Allspark up to the bot's chest and began to push it up into his spark chamber.

Megatron looked down to the boy in surprise as the last of the cube was absorbed into his chest; he scrambled to his feet and clawed at his chest, the metal there had begun to melt and smolder from the presence of the Allspark. Despite his efforts to rid himself of the thing he found that his body felt as though it was being torn apart by the sudden amount of energy, and it was; it brought him to his knees and then finally he fell back and lay still upon the ruin of buildings and street.

For a moment the world stood still and everyone seemed to be holding their breath, afraid that Megatron might suddenly spring back to life, but he didn't, he just lay still on the ground.

Optimus slowly stood up and walked over to the bot's corpse and gazed down at it, a look of sorrow on his face.

"I am sorry it came to this brother..." he said softly as he removed a small fragment of the cube from the hole in Megatron's chest.

Mikaela ran over to Sam and hugged him as though it would be her last and Sam returned it gratefully. Miley slowly managed to drive the tow truck up to the scene without to much of a problem and she stepped out and ran over to Sam and gave him a hug just as her friend had done.

"Sam..." they heard Optimus say softly and they turned to him slowly. "I owe you my life...thank you..." he then told the human boy and Sam nodded his head and gave a small 'you're welcome' back to the Autobot commander.

The group turned their attention to Ratchet and Ironhide as they came walking up slowly, with the remains of the once Autobot Jazz in their hands; he had been torn in half and the two Autobots each carried part of his body over.

"Sir..." Ratchet began sadly and looked away from his leader and then slowly handed him the top half of Jazz. "There isn't much I can do..." he then added softly.

Optimus nodded and hand Jazz back to the Medic.

"Do what you can..." he told him and Ratchet nodded

Optimus then turned back to the human teens.

"By saving your world you have helped us protect our future, and we thank you for that." he told them and they smiled back up at him.

It wasn't the end of the world after all.

* * *

**Yes I know that Jazz dies in the end but I love him and I have plans for him later on!**


	12. Chapter 12: And I Feel Fine!

It was odd, everything was so peaceful now, there was no more fighting no more fear and everything returned to normal. Well that's if you could call spending time with a group of alien robots normal.

The remains of the Decepticon corpses and parts had been disposed of by the government, leaving no trace that they had ever been on earth; the media did its best to cover up the whole event and had claimed that the destruction of the city had been caused earthquake, and those who had indeed seen the warring race were said to have inhaled some of the dust and natural gases that had been released from the earthquake.

* * *

The trio of humans sat at the over look along with their Autobot companions, Ratchet was no where to be seen on account of all the work he had to do on Jazz's mangled body. Optimus was busy looking up at the night sky as stars began to disappear in the fading sun light and Ironhide was simply enjoying the calmness of it all. Poor little Bumblebee on the other had was in a rather uncomfortable situation.

Sam and Mikaela had decided that his hood was a good place to make out and he lay beneath them nervously. He gave a small glance over to Miley and she made a small motion with her hands as if to say 'pop the hood.' He nodded and did so.

It was a rather comical sight to observe, two unsuspecting teens flying through the air and then landing on the ground in a heap.

Miley smiled and then started to giggle and finally her giggles turned into hoards of laughter and she collapsed on the ground with tears coming to her eyes from all of her laughter.

Sam and Mikaela slowly got to their feet and glared at the girl and then at the yellow Camaro who seemed quiet pleased with himself. Well they now knew that making out on top of the Camaro was off limits. Mikaela also had begun to plot against her friend who was still recovering from her fit of laughter. She would get hers...But for now everything seemed wonderful in the world and evil schemes and plots would have to wait for the time being.

**

* * *

**

**Thus ends More Than Meets the Eye! But do not fear, there shall be a sequel...or will there???**


End file.
